Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory, an operating method thereof and an operating system thereof, and more particularly to a resistance random access memory (ReRAM), an operating method thereof and an operating system thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Resistance random access memory (ReRAM) has simple structure, good compatibility with CMOS technology and possibility of continue scaling beyond 10 nm generation. ReRAM is attracting a lot of attentions for next generation nonvolatile memories.
Memory cells of the ReRAM can be switched between a set mode and a reset mode by controlling the resistance. If an initial resistance of one of the memory cells is too high, this memory cell may not be accurately switched to be the set mode or the reset mode. Therefore, for accurately switching the memory cell to be the set mode or the reset mode, the memory cells must be performed a forming procedure, such that an initial resistance of the memory cells can be controlled to be lower than a predetermined value before the memory cells are written to be the set mode or the reset mode.